A Little S&K
by Indiana Beach Bum
Summary: Kyle always likes it spicy. What does Stan have planned for his lover this time? ONESHOT


Oneshot Stan/Kyle. I'm sorry! I love this pairing too much! A lot different from my other stories. VERY GRAPHIC. Another experimentation, don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

**A Little S&K**

He ran his fingers delicately over his lover's lips, moistening his own. He had been waiting for far too long now for this night to come along, and nothing was going to ruin it. His anticipation leaked out of his fingertips as his lover gently pulled them inside his mouth and began sucking on each finger, one by one.

"You've got a surprise for me tonight, don't you, Stan?" Kyle asked. He looked into the deep blue eyes soulfully gazing right back at him. He felt a shudder out of his boyfriend's tense body, and he pulled Stan's fingers out of his mouth. Stan nodded ever so slightly, unable to tear his eyes off of the redhead under his hold. He, too, parted his mouth and licked his lips. He knew it was time. The question was, how to go about this?

Kyle had always been a man of mystery. Though quiet and shy about their relationship on the outside, when he was in the bedroom, it was another story. He was an aggressive experimentalist who never said 'no' to anything. Stan was eager to please his adventure-craved boyfriend, always racking his brain for new ways to surprise Kyle with what he would be willing to do. When he really thought about it, Stan and Kyle had never done the same thing twice.

It wasn't that Stan didn't like the kink. He was happy with anything as long as it with Kyle. He just wasn't so focused on the edible products, the wild places, or the dirty pillow talk the way Kyle was. Kyle got him hot enough just by looking at him. Stan would have been completely content just making love in his bed the good old-fashioned way. No reverse cowboy or hot carl or even those damn anal beads!

And now it had been three weeks since Kyle mentioned that he always wanted to try some S&M. Stan didn't like the idea too much. He was never much for bondage or pain. But the gleam in Kyle's eyes was too hard to turn away, and before he knew it, he found himself in the aisle of the nearest sex toy shop, debating whether to buy some whips or the handcuffs. Stan never liked to tell Kyle when he planned to carry out his most exotic fantasies. He would just get him all hot and heavy and then surprise him with the next round of kinkyness. Really, it was almost like a challenge for Stan to find out some new and exciting way to please his partner. Kyle constantly kept him on his toes.

"Close your eyes, baby," Stan breathed. Kyle released a mischievous but excited smile and did as he was told. Stan immediately picked himself up off the bed, shedding everything but his boxers. He quietly made his way to a large plastic bag in the corner, where he pulled out his purchases from earlier that week. It had taken Stan four days to brainstorm and map out what he was going to do and when he was going to do it. If he didn't plan it out all right, something could go wrong, and Kyle would be disappointed. Or at least that's how he thought of it. Deep down, he knew that Kyle was lucky to have such a cooperative boyfriend that not only went along with, but also _planned_ _out_ these strange fantasies. He wondered if Kyle would ever tone it down for him just once and make one of Stan's fantasies come true. All he wanted was his boyfriend and a room filled with candles, the soft hum of music playing in the background. Nothing dirty. Just pure magic.

He looked over to see Kyle, frozen in one spot, his grin bigger than his face itself. Stan took a deep breath and brought over the first item of interest. He climbed up on the bed and picked one leg up over Kyle so that he was straddling him. He felt Kyle's body move around underneath him, a sure sign that he was very aroused. Stan bent over his lover and hastily grabbed both of his arms, tying them tight around a single rod in the bed frame above his head. Kyle winced, but that goofy smile of his remained plastered on his face. "Can I open them yet?"

Stan said nothing. He was busy at work, ripping apart the buttons on Kyle's shirt, stroking his bare chest. At this, Kyle arched his back, keeping his eyes closed out of respect for whatever Stan was planning to do.

The next thing Kyle could feel was a cool piece of fabric being tied tight around his head, covering up his vision. "You're not allowed to look," Stan said in a very seductive voice, sending Kyle's hormones through the roof. All of his other senses heightened immediately. The sense of hearing…he could hear the faint sound of crumpling noises. The sense of smell…. he could smell an aroma, very sweet, filling the air. The sense of taste…he could taste Stan's lips on his own. The sense of touch…he could feel the soft trail Stan had made with his hands from Kyle's chest down to just above his pants.

Kyle yelped in delight at Stan's aggressive removal of his belt. He unbuckled and whipped it off of his jeans in one swift motion, keeping a steady kissing pattern on Kyle's moist lips. He could tell that Stan was already shirtless as his bare chest brushed against Kyle's. Kyle yearned so badly to rip out of his tied up state to embrace his boyfriend. He squirmed for freedom.

"You're not going anywhere," Stan said in a lower voice than normal. A voice that drove Kyle wild. He thrusted his hips upward, and Stan removed his jeans. He felt Stan's hands trickle down his legs, and then brush back up them. He did this several times, each time kissing around Kyle's navel. His kisses slowly fell southward, reaching the line of his boxers. Then Kyle felt his boxers being pulled off as well. He felt Stan's kisses inch down as the boxers came off…

Kyle moaned into the cool night air as he felt Stan's warm mouth engulf his hardened member. Stan sucked gently and then forcefully before moving on with his plan.

Kyle shuddered and realized that the weight of his boyfriend was no longer on top of him. "Hey! Where did you go?" he asked, helpless and so turned on he could barely breathe. He could hear a smooth crackling sound coming from the corner of the room.

"Ssssh, I'm right here," Stan said in no time, his voice increasing in volume. He was walking back over to the bed where Kyle lay. He resumed his position straddling the excited Jew. "Now be quiet before I have to hurt you." Stan smiled as the smile on Kyle's face returned.

"You don't have the guts to hurt me," Kyle fired back, softly and mischeviously.

"Don't doubt me, Kyle," Stan said, equally as naughty.

"I don't th-" Kyle started, but quickly stopped talking and instead howled in pain as he felt a hot, sticky substance being poured all over his chest, and then being drizzled down a trail and over his genitals. "HOLY SHIT Stan!" he screamed in disbelief.

Stan paid no attention to Kyle's cries and instead started up near Kyle's chest licking up the hot fudge. He placed the empty pot back on the hot plate and brought his hands to caress Kyle's sides. He used his mouth as a vacuum, cleaning up any fudge spillage he found _anywhere_ on Kyle's body. Kyle's legs wrapped around Stan's body in support as his lover kept himself busy.

Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He was going to explode. If he didn't free himself, he thought he was literally going to pass out from an incredible sensational hunger for the teasing boy. He HAD to get free. He wanted to rub his body against Stan's. He wanted to pull him close, feel his skin on his own, and be able to explore his lover's body with his pent-up hands. He forcefully yanked at whatever was keeping his hands bound.

Stan stopped lapping up the fudge long enough to see Kyle's struggle. The fact that Kyle wanted to be free, and he knew that Kyle would be an absolute raging animal when he was freed, turned Stan on to the point of no return. He quickly removed the blindfold, eager to see those beautiful emerald eyes again. They were shining with immeasurable desire. The two worked together to rid Kyle of the hindering handcuffs. Before Stan even knew that Kyle was free, Kyle lurched at him with all his force. He pounced on his boyfriend, the force of his excitement pushing both of them to the ground.

Kyle couldn't pry himself apart from his adventurous lover. He kissed him over and over, tongue moving from inside of Stan's mouth to his ear and neck and back to his mouth again. He tasted the sweet chocolate on Stan's lips. His hands exploded with the ability to feel Stan's skin. He stroked the soft smooth flesh of Stan's chest, legs, and ass. He kept his hands in one spot long enough to feel the warmth of the skin before moving to the next spot. His body movements were sporadic, and he found himself grinding Stan into the floor. He savored the flavor of Stan's lips, his skin, his everything. Kyle wasted no time in finding Stan's boxers, and throwing them onto the pile of clothes already on the floor. His body was sticky from the hot substance's residue, and it stuck to Stan's skin as he pressed their bodies together.

"Kyle, I love you," Stan moaned, his thoughts clouded by his boyfriend's warm breaths and gentle tongue around his ear. He closed his eyes, and imagined the room around them lit with candles. This was the part that _he_ was excited for. When Kyle was like this, their lovemaking was explosive! They would form together as one in a total euphoric state. It was worth all of the kink beforehand.

Kyle couldn't control the spasms of his body as he pushed into his boyfriend. His thrusts grew harder and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh God, Stan. Stan!" he cried out as he hit his release. He pulled out forcefully, grabbing Stan and turning him onto his back once again. His grip tightened on Stan's shoulders as he held his erection over Stan's chest, shooting his release onto the receiving boy. Before collapsing in an exhausted state, he enclosed his mouth onto Stan's hardened member. He watched Stan's eyes fill with ecstasy as he, too, climaxed not long after.

Kyle reached over to the towel that he hid underneath his bed and swiftly cleaned up his satisfied boyfriend. He grabbed a pillow from above and snaked an arm around Stan's limp neck. "I love you too," he spoke quietly, but with enough passion to fill the silence around them.

Stan closed his eyes and hummed. It was he who couldn't stop smiling now.


End file.
